rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Maharajah's Palace
Event: The Raja Expedition Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get The First Trap Melissa: As I've expected, the bandits have prepared a trap for us. Twilight Genies will try to steal the Maharajah's Mace as soon as we come from the portal into the jungle. * Banish the Twilight Genies from Maharajah's Palace. Melissa: The path seems to be clear now, and there is no threat to us. We will help Isha release his family - poor animals are now languishing in cages. But at the same time we'll see another wonder of the world, hidden from the people, the Maharajah's Palace. Beast's Mask Melissa: Feathers, tusks, a scorpion tail, now fish scales. It looks like the Maharajah's magic worked on all animals without exception. * Obtain 3 Sap of Liana by helping Isha * Obtain 3 Blue Clay by helping Isha * Create the Beast's Mask Melissa: Well? Do you feel that you understand the language of animals? Maybe you can hear their voices? Be careful. According to the legend, Maharajah Shanhan himself turned into a beast when he started to use the mask to often. An Unexpected Warning Martha the Maid: Isha persuaded me to use the Beast's Mask, and it seems tome that I really understood the voices of animals! They said an invisible stranger had hidden in the jungle. I think the beasts meant a poltergeist. But I haven't seen it. * Banish the ghost, settled down in the Maharajah's Palace Martha the Maid: Does it mean that a poltergeist was really hiding in the Maharajah's Palace? The animals felt it! And they talked to me! It turns out that the Beast's Mask is working! This is amazing! And a little scary. Unity Sacrifice Hidden Fear Melissa: Isha says that some evil prevents him from completing the ritual and preparing the Unity Sacrifice. The boy is frightened. But I think that it's a common poltergeist making pretty mean tricks. * Banish the poltergeist, settled down in the Maharajah's Palace Melissa: Hopefully, Isha and his army will expel the bandits as fast and easily as you've just driven the poltergeist away. The Raja of the Beasts Melissa: Unfortunately, the boy is so frightened by the poltergeist that he cannot finish the planned ritual. You'll have to do everything for him. The Unity Sacrifice should unite all of the beasts in the jungle - and then the invaders will get into trouble! * Obtain 3 Ritual Brushes by helping Isha * Obtain 3 Ritual Knives by helping Isha * Create the Unity Sacrifice Melissa:You've done it! Now nothing can stop boy Isha - he will gather the animal army, free the captive animals, become the Raja of the Beasts, and drive the bandits out of his native jungle. Get the Reward! = See The Raja for chest contents = Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.